


A Study in Keith

by haganenoheichou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, Emperor!Lotor, Galra!Keith, Hybrid!Keith, Hybrid!Lotor, M/M, Pillow Talk, tender moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: Lotor finds Galra hybrids fascinating. Keith is his jewel.





	A Study in Keith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garbage_dono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_dono/gifts).



> Finally able to post my gift for @garbage_dono, written for the Keitor Exchange! 
> 
> Thank you for such a lovely request <3

“Gorgeous…”

His breath caught in his chest and for a moment, he felt like his heart would explode. The tension in his muscles increased as fluttering fingertips skimmed over the soft skin of his belly, circling the small purple blotches there and then up, up, up until they brushed the unprotected side of his neck. He couldn’t hold it back then – a moan fought its way out of his throat.

“You like it, don’t you?”

That _voice_. It was enough to send a man to his knees; and for Keith, this voice seemed all-encompassing, the smoothest, most wonderful thing he had ever heard in the vast, soundless vacuum of space.

He didn’t know whether he liked it. He knew it made him squirm, it made him hot and cold and shivery all in the best and worst ways; but it was also very, very uncomfortable because nobody, _nobody_ had ever paid such close attention to his body.

Let alone _praised_ it.

“You have such delicate skin.”

The sword-calloused fingertips continued their journey up his neck and behind his ear, gently tucking a tuft of black hair behind one, skimming over the shell of it. Suddenly, it was much hotter and a warm, moist, _close_ breath send goosebumps all over his skin. Razor-sharp teeth closed over his earlobe and he arched up.

“Be still.”

He had to force himself to remain lying on the bed while those clever teeth tugged on his earlobe. Every single muscle in his body felt torn between pleasure and this strange, almost frightening feeling of being on the spot. Being taken care of, paid attention to, _worshipped._

“You are so fascinating.”

Lotor’s fingertips continued their journey over Keith’s hair, down to his eyebrows, his nose, lingering on the tip of it, and down to his lips to part the pliant mouth and run over the white, blunt teeth.

“Humans are so fragile and so pretty.”

A growl fought its way out of Keith’s throat at that and Lotor chuckled in response, quirking an eyebrow down at him. The Galra Emperor’s eyes narrowed in amusement.

“Like a flower.”

Keith’s hand rose off the bedding and closed around Lotor’s wrist. He looked up at him with challenge in his eyes. He wasn’t fragile. He wasn’t pretty. He was scarred and stained by the fights he’d taken on. He was blotched by his lineage, neither here nor there; not fully human and certainly not Galra enough to feel at home among the emperor’s ranks.

And yet, Lotor looked at him as if he were a wonder of the universe. Perhaps even _the_ wonder of the universe – an endless mystery aching to be discovered by the most ambitious explorer, a title Lotor prided himself on above all.

“I am not weak,” Keith hissed through gritted teeth; the sentiment was lost, however, when Lotor pinched his cheek and elicited a tiny squeak from him – definitely undignified and quite embarrassing. Keith’s blood rose to his cheeks and Lotor looked at him in wonder.

“You blush like a human as well, don’t you?”

His clawed fingers ran over Keith’s sharp jawline, and Keith knew he was inspecting the Galra marks that had only appeared there several nights before.

“And yet these mark you as an unquestionable subject of the Galra throne.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed and he snarled. “I serve _no_ one.”

Lotor looked at him simply, a small smile on his lips. “I am well aware you do not serve the empire, young Marmoran,” he said pointedly, almost as if to remind Keith of his allegiances. “You serve the good of the universe, do you not?”

Keith didn’t know how to respond to that, so he nodded mutely, wondering whether everything about Lotor was this _grandiose_. The good of the universe, the empire, the greater good, the ultimate weapon – all things Lotor wanted were vast, vaster than the concepts that named them. He didn’t know whether he would ever be able to amount to something this large, something so intangible.

Him, an insignificant hybrid of no clear lineage.

Him, an orphan from Earth.

Him, a Galaxy Garrison dropout.

Him, always the loner.

Him, who had so readily discarded his own safety and headed for certain death, only to avoid it at the hands of the very person who was holding him, pinning him with his gaze.

“You are troubled, darling,” Lotor crooned, and instantly, the confusion vanished, only to be replaced by annoyance – which amused the Emperor to no extent. “Your temper is that of a Galra youngling, that is sure. I was once this way myself. Impulsive, hungry for affection.”

“You still _are_ ,” Keith spat, but the venom in his words was gone once Lotor’s lips found his own and swallowed up the ire, replacing it with a surprisingly soft kiss.

“I am quite satisfied with what I have,” Lotor said, and Keith lifted an eyebrow because he knew just how ambitious the Emperor could get. Lotor noticed this and chuckled lightly. “Perhaps I should rephrase. I am satisfied with what I have in this moment, right here, right now, gazing upon the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. One of my kind.”

“A Galra?” Keith breathed, to avoid having to wrap his head around _beautiful_.

“A hybrid,” Lotor replied.

Keith’s mouth quirked. “That’s pretty narcissistic of you, if you ask me.”

Lotor laughed. “Perhaps. I would be deceiving myself if I were to call myself selfless.”

“You would be,” Keith agreed, preening under the Emperor’s attentions.

Lotor seemed amused by the way the usually cool human blossomed beneath his ministrations. His hand slowly began slipping downward.

“Oh!”

Keith’s eyes snapped open.

“So, you like it here the most,” Lotor murmured under his breath and Keith blushed furiously. He hated the fact that the Emperor effectively had ten thousand years’ worth of experience on him. He’d probably fucked every single species under the Sun – any sun.

“Shut up,” he mumbled. “I know you have the same thing down there.”

“Similar,” Lotor replied idly, his hand curving around Keith’s length. “But not the same, no.”

“I want to touch you too, then,” Keith said, narrowing his eyes at the Emperor. “I want to know if–,”

“Today is all about you, darling,” Lotor drawled. “You and your body and your pleasure.”

Keith let out a muffled little moan.

Lotor slowly began to move his hand, his claws scratching Keith _just_ right. Keith’s breath stuttered and he tried very hard to keep his composure only to fail and bury his face in Lotor’s shoulder to hide his embarrassment.

“Oh, poor thing, raised by earthlings with their stifling morals and ridiculous decency,” Lotor cooed to him, and Keith thought for a moment of climbing on top of him and shutting him up for good. It as a good thing he didn’t actually do it – because the next thing he knew was that Lotor was pinning him down, his hot breath on Keith’s neck. His sharp fangs scraped the tender side of Keith’s throat, making him moan and shudder and try to twist out from beneath the Galra emperor, only to be held down further.

“So beautiful.” Lotor’s voice was suddenly deeper, more _possessive,_ more of what Keith wanted him to be. His clawed hands slid down the length of Keith’s body and all the part-human could do was shiver and moan and clutch at the bedding.

Soft lips skimmed the sharp edges of his shoulder and collarbone. He could feel Lotor’s fine silver hair tickle his skin, only to heighten his sensitivity.

It was insane how easily Lotor was able to rile him up.

“I know just which buttons to push,” Lotor breathed and proceeded to suck gentle, almost fluttering love bites onto Keith’s pallid skin.

“You may be part-human, yet you react like a Galra.”

Keith had no idea where his courage came from, but all of a sudden, it was his hand wrapped around the hardness of Lotor’s cock, squeezing tight. The emperor let out a breathy moan, clearly not having expected that. The moan faded into a fond chuckle when he opened his eyes and saw the raw determination on Keith’s face.

“You react like a human,” Keith told him defiantly.

“We are all animals, are we not?” Lotor replied before capturing Keith’s lips with his own. “Galra, human, Altean… There are few things that we truly need to satisfy us.”

“Things?” Keith breathed against his lips, distracted by the taste of the emperor’s kiss.

“So, so few,” Lotor replied as he slid down the length of Keith’s body. The smaller hybrid shuddered when he saw it – the beautiful view from above: Lotor’s eyes looking up at him darkly, expectantly, but never submissively. And yet, Keith felt drunk on power, the power of being able to _give_ the prince what he wanted. His body, his pleasure, his entire being.

A feeling of belonging.

Something heavy weighed on Keith’s heart, almost causing him to redraw a breath he wasn’t sure he had taken anymore.

“I–,”

But Lotor’s clever hands and lips cut him off and all he could do was throw his head back and lift his knees, fully allowing the emperor to feast his eyes and satisfy his curiosities.

They could talk about the rest later.

For now, Lotor studied him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to drop by on my [tumblr](http://haganenoheichou.tumblr.com) and say hello :)


End file.
